


Home's Love

by royalreddeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Freckles, Loving Sex, M/M, nerds, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Unplanned sex is often their favorite kind. Soft, loving, and in their own bed.





	Home's Love

Sometimes showering preceded laying on the bed with wet hair and tired eyes. Clothes weren’t entirely necessary when living with a boyfriend and nothing else. Lea was comfortable, happily relaxing and stretched out. The door was closed to keep the dog out, not wanting to have a dog jumping on him when he didn’t want to put clothes on.

No sooner did the door open than Isa began to speak, immediately poking fun at Lea. “That’s bad for your back, you know.”

“What? Laying on my stomach. It’s fine. I’ll get up eventually,” Lea said with a wave of his hand, dismissing any actual worry. “Besides, you like the view.”

“What view?” Isa rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to Lea, trancing a hand over Lea’s ass. “You freckle in the sun, have you been doing things I should have been invited to join?”

“And if I have?” Lea moved his head so he could see Isa, smiling. 

Isa leaned down and kissed Lea’s shoulder blade. “Then I’ll be disappointed. Alone time is fine, but I know you prefer to rope me in on almost everything you do.”

“Then you’d be happy to know that’s just how my ass is.” Lea wiggled his ass, propping himself up on an elbow and grinning. “Always been freckled. Might start that sunbathing for more if you like them so much.”

“I do like them.” Isa kissed down Lea’s spine, only leaving the line down his back to kiss the occasional darker freckle. “Invite me to join you, maybe I'll sunbathe with you.”

Lea laid his head down on the bed again, relaxing as Isa kissed him. It felt nice, gentle touches from Isa after so much time where there were no touches at all. Lea breathed in and out slowly as Isa reached his ass, having to physically bite his tongue to keep from joking around when Isa was trying to be sweet.

It didn’t work for long.

“Kissing my ass, huh? What d’you want?” Lea asked, leaving no time for Isa to respond before he began to laugh at his own joke.

Isa stopped and Lea could feel the air get tense, Isa’s hands wrapped around Lea’s thighs and squeezed. “Would you like to pretend you didn’t just say that or do you want to stand by it?”

Lea just kept laughing, face buried in his pillow. Muffled noises just wouldn’t stop and Isa took that as a sign to get up and leave. He gently slapped Lea’s thighs then left the room, leaving Lea a laughing mess on their bed. 

“Isa, come back…” Lea whined, calling through the door. “Isa, can you just come back? It’s not that bad.”

No response was given and Lea just kept laughing, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Lea rolled over to get up, heading to the door to lean out of the room to continue his whining for Isa to come back. Eventually, Isa walked back and pushed at Lea’s face.

“Get back into the room.”

“Aw, you just couldn’t stay away, you love me too much.”

“Absolutely not, it’s because your ass is cute, get on the bed.”

Lea snorted and kissed Isa before getting up onto the bed on his knees, looking back. Isa sighed and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him. He removed his shirt as he walked towards Lea, tossing it to the side. 

Isa rested his hands on Lea’s hips, moving them along the curve. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Lea’s shoulder. 

“You’re really caught up on looking at me today, aren’t you?”

“Don’t talk,” Isa said, voice barely a grumble.

“You love it when I talk.”

“Not anymore, shut up. You’ve said too many stupid things today.”

“I love you.”

“Exactly, like that.” Isa smiled against Lea’s shoulder, kissing the base of his neck and trying not to laugh at the jokes that were finally hitting him. He had to try to keep a straight face. “You’re the worst, Lea.”

“I’m the best, c’mon.” Lea pressed back against Isa and prompted him to bring a knee up onto the bed before he realized they should probably prepare.

Lea leaned forward onto the bed, resting his weight on his arms as he waited for Isa to grab the lube out of the nightstand. “Isa, hurry up. I’d be faster at grabbing lube.”

“Do you want me to fuck you or not? I’d be happy to lay down and let you do the work, but it seemed to me that you were relaxing?” 

“Okay, I was, you’re right. Help me relax more before I change my mind.” Lea rolled his hips and looked back at Isa. He dropped to his chest and reached back to spread himself, wiggling his ass slightly to make sure all focus was on it. 

“I was planning on going slow and making you feel fantastic, but if you really want to skip over the foreplay, I can lube you up and get you ready to go,” Isa said as he opened the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers.

“That’s not sexy to say,” Lea grumbled. “Maybe I only want sexy people fucking me.”

“Do you want to turn around so you can see me?” 

Lea snorted and rolled his hips. “You got me. Whatever foreplay you want, I just want your dick.”

“Then you have to let me fuck you,” Isa slowly pressed a finger into Lea, leaning down to kiss the man’s back while he loosened him up. “Let me work you open.”

Lea shut his mouth, groaning as Isa moved his finger around before inserting another. Scissoring motions with his fingers caused Lea to shake. Maybe pushing Isa to skip the foreplay and just fuck him wasn’t his best idea, he liked the foreplay.

“Get up here so I can touch as much of you as I want,” Isa said, hooking his free arm around Lea, fingers gently sliding over the other man’s nipple. Lea quickly pushed himself up onto one arm, moving the other to go around Isa now that there was no pressing need to touch himself. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted to do more than touch all of Isa’s muscles. Fingers traced over Isa’s thigh. 

Knowing Isa’s focus was stretching him out and nothing else almost disappointed Lea, but they could always keep going after their first go… or later that night. Nothing really could stop them from fucking their way through the night. They had their own house, their friends knew to knock, they had enough lube to last them at least one night.

“Lea, do you think you’re ready?” Isa asked, breaking Lea out of his half-assed planning with reality. Pulling his fingers out, Isa waited for Lea’s response by kissing down his spine, again aiming for freckles on the way down.

Lea wasn’t sure if he wanted to respond, enjoying the feeling of each of the kisses. There was no reason to repeat his earlier joke, as funny as he still thought it was. The lube was edible, it’d be fine if he didn’t stop Isa from continuing to go down. It was obvious that Isa had been betting on that based on his response. 

Gentle kisses on Lea’s ass brought Lea right back to the childish joke he so desperately wanted to make again. The second time wouldn’t be forgiven so easily, but at least it would probably be ignored. “Kissing my ass again?”

Isa sighed, breath on Lea’s skin. There was only a moment where Lea could laugh at his own joke before Isa interrupted with his tongue. That was probably the easiest way Isa’s ever found to shut Lea up. The feeling of Isa’s tongue against him tensed him up for a moment before he relaxed again, resting his cheek against the soft bed.

Somehow, no matter how many times they did this, it always caused Lea’s cheeks to burn red. Isa had gotten unreasonably good with his tongue and knowing exactly when to distract himself by biting at Lea’s thighs. 

It took a few minutes for Lea to find his tongue again, not quite comprehending it was the heavy thing in his mouth. “Isa, please.”

Isa paused then kissed the small of Lea’s back. “You have to be more specific. Please what?”

“Please… fuck me,” Lea spoke into the comforter, his voice incredibly muffled.

“Lea, I can’t hear you, you’ll have to compose yourself a little and actually talk to me.” Isa’s voice was even and his face was flat. 

Lea pushed himself a bit, having to support himself by grabbing at Isa’s leg. Face still flushed, he took in a breath before speaking, “Isa, can you please fuck me now.”

“Of course, since you asked so nicely.” Isa kissed Lea’s neck, grabbing the lube again to make sure it’d be as comfortable as possible for Lea. Fingers first, then Isa lubed and lined up his dick against Lea. 

Pushing in slowly, Isa took a sharp breath. Lea always loved the size, but it wasn’t fun for either of them if things started out too painful. Isa held Lea by his chest, not putting much muscle into it since Lea had his own arm to lean on. The more skin on skin contact they had during sex, the happier they were afterwards when they were wrapped up in each other’s arms. Time and time again, they proved that to each other, so they made sure to hold each other tight as they fucked. Kisses were pressed to Lea’s shoulders as Isa let Lea adjust to the size. Staying still wasn’t something Isa always did, but something about staying pressed together like pieces to a puzzle that was finally completed felt intimate.

And they both craved intimacy after so many years of not having even the most casual, platonic kind.

Lea’s nails dug into Isa’s thigh when Isa began to move, his other hand grabbing at the sheets. As Isa began to speed up his motions, Lea’s hand fell from Isa’s thigh, hitting the bed hard as he lost his ability to hold on. Isa’s support of Lea’s body grew more necessary.

“Fuck, Isa. Fuck!” Lea tensed, quickly moving his lax arm to the front of him so he could grip the sheets with both hands, knuckles growing white. Soft and sensual had been what he’d expected, but Isa apparently had other plans. 

Isa’s hand that wasn’t supporting Lea moved to wrap around the other man’s dick, attempting to stroke it as he fucked Lea, but failing miserably.

“God. Fuck. Isa, stop that.” Lea managed to get his words out along with one hand swatting at Isa’s hand, his body collapsing more into Isa’s hold as he tried.

Isa didn’t respond, but he did stop trying to stroke Lea.

It didn’t take long with Isa going as hard as he was for Lea to lose his trust in his own arms, pushing back and forcing Isa to slow down. They both moved into a kneeling position, Isa’s hold on Lea turning into something of a half-hug. With his face pressed against Lea’s neck, Isa began to press kisses with every stroke.

Again, Isa tried to stroke Lea’s dick. With the decreased speed of his motions, he managed to find his rhythm easily.

Lea sucked in a breath, tensing up at the increased sensation. “Isa, fuck. That’s good,” he mumbled, barely intelligible. It was getting harder for him to speak, words turning to moans the moment he tried to form them.

With both the sensation of Isa’s dick in him and Isa’s hand on him, Lea came first. The tensing of his muscles quickly had Isa following him. Fingernails dug into Lea’s chest and Isa buried his face in Lea’s shoulder as he pressed his hips forward. 

Breathless, Lea melted against Isa’s body. “You’re always so good. I always forget,” he mumbled as Isa laid him down and removed his dick from Lea’s ass. 

Isa remained silent as he again kissed the freckles down Lea’s spine. Lea shivered with anticipation of what might come, but Isa simply kissed his way back up and moved so he could lay in front of Lea, kissing his lips gently and smiling.

“I’ve almost gotten the pattern down your back memorized,” Isa said in a soft voice, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around Lea. “It won’t be too long until I can start somewhere else. Then I’ll be able to kiss them all with my eyes closed.”

Lea could feel his heart melting. He hadn’t thought there was any ice left to melt, but Isa’s words really warmed even the most isolated parts of his heart. He was in love. They were in love. It was good, safe, comfortable. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna post another version of this with the trans headcanons and make it canon for D&C. It'll be slightly different, but I just have to make it canon to my big fic.
> 
> I wrote this for Taylor because she drew some cute LeaIsa.


End file.
